<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Comes A Thought by GloriousShadow19 (JaydynBear5676556)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840622">Here Comes A Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydynBear5676556/pseuds/GloriousShadow19'>GloriousShadow19 (JaydynBear5676556)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GloriusShadow19's Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pinky and the Brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also so much platonic kissing early and later on, Based on a Steven Universe song, Brain actually ackowledges that Pinky is trying his best, Brain still wants to take over the world, Brain was raised in the lab, Bullying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pinky was not, Pinky's trying his best, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protective Brain, Protective Pinky, Slice of Life, past bullying, so much platonic cuddling early and later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydynBear5676556/pseuds/GloriousShadow19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And all these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse you that I might lose you."- Estelle, AJ Michalka, Steven Universe, Mindful Education.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brain &amp; Pinky (Animaniacs), Ingrid Weaver/ Bernice Summers, Pinky and Bernice Summers, Pinky and Ingrid Weaver, Pinky and R.J Hopkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GloriusShadow19's Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pinky and the Brain belongs to Tom Ruegger, Stephen Spielberg, and Warner Brothers.</p><p>Here Comes A Thought belongs to Estelle, AJ Michalka, it also comes from the cartoon Steven Universe which belongs to Rebecca Sugar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>--OOOoooOOOoooOOO--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>𝑺𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑰𝒏</p>
</div><div>
  <p>𝑺𝒆𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓 5𝒕𝒉 2093-𝑺𝒆𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓 29𝒕𝒉, 2093</p>
</div><div>
  <p>𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 1 𝒐𝒇 642</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--OOOoooOOOoooOOO--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>𝒲ℯ𝓁𝒸ℴ𝓂ℯ 𝒯ℴ ℬ𝓊𝓉𝓉ℯ𝓇𝒷ℯ𝓁𝓁!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ⁱⁿ ᵉˣⁱˢᵗᵉⁿᶜᵉ ˢⁱⁿᶜᵉ 1989.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt like a little kid again. He wasn't even started his first day at Butterbell University yet.<em> 'Four weeks of work, Mouse. Just to get you used to how things are going to be while you live here.'</em> Pinky repeated what the letter had said months ago. He had stayed and helped his parents before they finally decided that it was time that their son find a place to live. Pinky hadn't even applied to Butterbell U, and the letter still confused him when it stated people over 20 are automatically accepted in the university.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><em>'</em><em>Oh Pinky honey, this is great!'</em> Pinky could hear his mother's voice as he came home from the post office the day he got his letter.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>'But mom, I just wanted a apartment.'</em> Pinky hated that he was hearing his own words too.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Pinky?" Pinky turned to see Will Taylor, his manager, came out of his office.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Right after moving in, Pinky got a job as a dishwasher. Will, only seven years older than him, had taken sympathy for his employee. Basically having no way to decline the offer to come.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Narf. What is it?" Pinky asked.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's past closin' time Pink, you've been standing there for a while." Will told the younger man.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"S-Sorry sir! Point! Di-Didn't mean too!" Pinky quickly started to leave his work area. Stupid remembering things almost got him in trouble!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"See you on Monday!" Will called to Pinky as he left the restraunt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pinky dug through his pants pockets for his keys. Dorm jeys, no. Phone, no, his tiny little arts and craft that Pharfignewton made for him on Valentine's day, no. Pinky started to worry, he didn't want his car to be towed again! Looking around his car, Pinky sighed in relief once he found the car keys in the passenger seat. Getting home took 22 minutes, by then it was 9:55 P.M., and Pinky was exhausted. He locked his car once he parked it in his usual spot and walked into the dorms that he lived in with 35 other people. Three people who he already made friends with, Ingrid Weaver, Bernice Summers, and Russell Hopkins Jr., were the names of the people that he had met and became friends with.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pinky walked up the two flights of stairs until he reached his dorm. Unlocking the dorm room door, Pinky flipped the light switch and fan switch on and finally collapsed onto his couch. Pinky let the nice cooling air cool him down from work. One day off until Monday came around and not only would Pinky returning to his five hour work shift, it would also be his first day of school.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><em>Everything will be okay. </em>Pinky reassured himself. <em>You have R.J in four of your classes. </em>Pinky nuzzled into the softness of the pillow he had resting against the left arm of the couch. <em>Everything's gonna be alright.</em> And slowly, Pinky drifted off to sleep.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>--OOOoooOOOoooOOO--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 2 𝒐𝒇 642</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--OOOoooOOOoooOOO--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coming into class and finding his Handwritting class teacher trying to catch a bird who had flown into his classroom was not how Pinky expected to start his first day of school. Pinky and the rest of the other 24 students watched on as their professor Oliver W.L. Fisher stand on his students desks as he tried to catch the bird. Pinky plopped himself next to a bushy red haired girl as they continued to watch their teacher's numerous fails to catch the flying animal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, what seemed to take forever, Fisher finally caught the bird. And having a tall boy open a window on Pinky's left, the bird was finally free. Fisher thanked the boy and returned to his desk in the front. It didn't take long after a head count and roll call that Fisher discovered his new and 25th student.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pinky Mouse?" Fisher looked directly at the blue-eyed man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here sir!" Pinky responded as he looked at what his deskmate was doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where ya sitting boy?" Pinky raised his hand higher so his teacher could see that he was here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There you are, Pinky-hold on Pinky, we're going to have to move you so Tanya, Lance, and Gerard can see me." Fisher walked over and guided his new student to his new desk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His new desk ended up way in the back. The desk were in five by five with three put together and Pinky sat in the back in the first right row of desk. He sat next a short younger man with messy curly white hair who had his face burried into his arms, possibably asleep, and a man who didn't look that much shorter than Pinky, with short orange curly hair and pink eyes.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Is...Is he okay?" Pinky looked at his deskmate on his right.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Huh? Oh Brain? He'll be fine, late night studies have really tired him out. We have a test in creative writting today." The orange haired man lifted Brain's head up a little. "The name's Snowball Hamster."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Pinky Mouse." Pinky took his turn to introduce himself.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The class went on for another couple of minutes until the bell rung and the first class was done. Pinky took out his schedule and looked it over again to see where he was going next.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>1) 𝙷𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙾𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝙵𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚛</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>2) 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝- 𝙴𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>3) Lunch- 𝙲𝚊𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚊</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>4) 𝙰𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚗 𝙵𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝙿𝚜𝚢𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚢- 𝚂𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚞𝚜 𝙱𝚘𝚕𝚝𝚎𝚛</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>5) 𝙲𝚑𝚘𝚒𝚛- 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚎 𝙱𝚘𝚕𝚝𝚎𝚛</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><em>Off to Management I go then.</em> Pinky thought a little glumly He wished he could be in choir right now. He put his schedule back in his bag and started off in the direction of his management class.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>--OOOoooOOOoooOOO--</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>They were in the middle of singing when somebody knocked on the door. Bolter had left the room for her office for a syllabus for Pinky, leaving her 26 students alone and to their singing practice.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"New guy, you get it." Zed Mammadov ordered as he and his sister, Shelly Mammadov headed to collect their stuff.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Why don't you get it, Mammadov?" Stormy Textor asked.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>In the small amount seconds between what Zed said and what Stormy said, Zed's head turned slowly over from him reaching for his textbooks and bag to Stormy. Pinky, feeling afraid for what could happen to Stormy, started to walk down the bleachers, until he was stopped by Stormy.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"You go answer the door Mamadov, or I tell your big sister where you actually went for your guys birthday." Stormy threatend.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Zed's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Watch me." Stormy started to walk to Shelly who was wearing earbuds and playing on her phone.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Wait! Wait! Fine! I'll get it!" Zed walked fast to the door and opened it.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>In came Bolter and she handed the syllabus to Pinky. The bell rang signaling to the students that the school day was over with. Pinky was about to leave with the others when he was tapped on the right shoulder. Pinky turned around to see it was the Dean of Butterbell University, Boone Wingart.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Hello Mr. Wingart! Poit!" Pinky greeted the middle-aged man.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Hello to you too Mr. Mouse." Wingart gave the new student his own greeting. "Mr. Mouse, I know it's your first day coming to Butterbell U, but I'm afraid you're not having your dorm all to yourself anymore."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Pinky tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Two of our other freshman are having...issues, and I have nowhere else to put them except in a dorm with somebody else." Wingart pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I am so sorry, Mr. Mouse."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Pinky unfolded the paper and looked at what was written on it. 𝙳𝚘𝚛𝚖 312, 𝙿𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚢 𝙼𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙱𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚁𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝙰𝚕𝚐𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚖𝚒𝚌 𝙸𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝙽𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚜.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>--OOOoooOOOoooOOO--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 3 𝚘𝚏 642</p>
</div><div>
  <p>--OOOoooOOOoooOOO--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pinky burped once he finished eating the food that Ingrid had made him for lunch. He waited for R.J as well as Bernie to come back with their trays. 22 minutes left of lunch before Pinky as well as R.J, would head off to Alien Family Psychology and Choir class, then the school day would be gone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Professor Tate had another baby." Ingrid said before sipping her drink. "Another baby girl."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How many kids does she have now?" Bernie asked as she and R.J joined them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Four." Came Ingrid's answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pinky didn't have Professor Tate, but he knew from Ingrid that she taught Heritage. He had also seen that Brain took that class as well as Ingrid. <em>Brain. </em>Pinky was quickly reminded about his new roomate and looked around. Brain had the same lunch period as him, Bernie, Ingrid, and R.J, too. So he should be coming from Heritage class soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pinky?" R.J looked at him. "What's wrong?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm lookin' for Brain. Narf. He has lunch this period and I..." Pinky stopped once he saw Brain rushing down the hallway between the gymnasium and the first floor restrooms. "I'm gonna be right back. Watch my stuff."</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Pinky made sure nobody else was looking before he followed Brain in. The room was empty, well as there was no one else besides him and Brain, <em>Take it slow, Pinky.</em> He told himself.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I know you're there Pinky." Brain said while not looking at him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm-I'm sorry Brain. I-I can leave if you want." Pinky started to leave until Brain grabbed his right hand.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"P-Pinky, wait! I need help. Please don't leave!" Brain pleaded.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pinky stood there before sighing. "Fine. Point. What do you need help with?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>--OOOoooOOOoooOOO--</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pinky helped Brain get to the dormitory that they lived in and up to their dorm. Locking the door, Pinky helped Brain to the couch and looked for anything to let Brain rest his legs on.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm sorry." Brain whispered. "I-I didn't mean for you to get yelled at by Coach Ramierez."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The two barely got away after Brain told Pinky about his altercation with Snowball when the football coach, Devan Ramierez caught the two students leaving. Pinky had heard about the coach getting into other's businesses way before he started school at Butterbell U. And now it was Pinky's turn.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's alright Brain! I told R.J to let Bolter know that I wasn't coming!" Pinky assured his roomate. Pinky had given up on his search and went back to Brain.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"But, you were really excited about singing that new song this morning." Brain watched as Pinky wrap a red blanket around him. Pinky forgot about <em>Goodbye Obsession</em>, the song that Bolter had already announced that they would sing on their October preformance.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Again it's alright Brain, it's just one day that I'm missing." Pinky reassured Brain. "Now, I've got to get to work."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Huh?" Brain took a while before remembering that Pinky was a dishwasher at that restaurant, Parlay. "But it's only 4:22."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Pinky got his uniform on and grabbed his car keys and dorm keys. "I know, nothing wrong without showing up a couple of minutes early. Narf."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Brain rolled his eyes.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Promise you'll call if something goes wrong?" Pinky asked and Brain pulled his phone out to show that it was still in good condition. "Good, I'll see you later tonight and I'll help you with your bruises and leg."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Bye Pinky."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>And off Pinky went to work.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>